1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to identifying costs and benefits affecting changes in work requirements of many components of an organization and the interaction among these components and, more particularly to determine the potential effect of telecommuting on an organization.
2. Description of the Related Art
As commercial and non-profit organizations and governments consider telecommuting as an option to the pollution, traffic congestion and stress caused by physical commuting, a method of analyzing the complex interaction and effects of such changes is desired. Existing methods, such as TeleworkAudits, merely collect the data, or indicate what should be analyzed. No method of comprehensively analyzing data from numerous individuals is known to exist.